


枪弓尿道play+射精控制

by Kopfhorer_tanko



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko
Summary: 老夫老妻的一点情趣





	1. 尿道play+射精控制（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉注意  
> cp为枪弓  
> 有sm倾向  
> 尿道play  
> 射精控制  
> 道具使用等

“唔，好痛，快点拔出来……哈啊！”

卫宫的双手被柔韧的绳索反绑在床柱上随着他的挣扎已经在手腕上留下了粉红的压痕，等到明天就会变成衬衫袖口难以遮掩的青紫色印记。白天被发胶固定在额头上方的刘海也因为他的动作散落了下来，然后被汗水打湿贴在额头上。平日里有如鹰隼般锐利的铁灰色双眼此时也因为混杂着的痛苦和快感被水雾覆盖几乎无法聚焦。

被好好疼爱过的脖颈和胸口布满了或深或浅的红痕，暴露在微冷的空气里挺立着的乳头在他扭动时随着胸部没有绷紧而异常柔软的胸肌晃动着。每晚都在被吮吸噬咬的乳头没有一天不是肿胀着的，甚至已经到了普通的贴上创口贴也无法遮掩的程度。即使在家里也必须贴上乳贴，否则单是与衣物的摩擦都会变成撩人的折磨。

溅射在他不输杂志上男模的腹肌上的是他自己的精液。因为几乎每天都要在库丘林的索求下高潮上好几次精液不是很浓，但在他褐色的肌肤上还是十分明显。距离射精的时候已经过了不短的时间，精液开始了液化在他腹肌的沟壑间流动在凹陷的肚脐汇聚成一小片。

再往下原本被与头发同色的白色耻毛早就被剃了个干净，遍布青筋的柱体没有任何掩藏余地得挺立着。腺液精液和润滑剂在股间混合成湿乎乎的一片，被调教到可以随时插入的后穴正含着的不是库丘林的阴茎而是不断震动着的假阳具。特别购买的假阳具似乎有射精的特别功能，每过一会儿就会喷射出粘稠的乳白色润滑剂。被填满的后穴容纳不下的润滑剂便顺着假阳具上特别制作的凹槽从穴口溢出。

卫宫宁愿现在是在被库丘林架起双腿用阴茎从体内撞击着自己的前列腺把自己一次又一次逼向高潮而不是像现在这样。他从一开始就不应该答应库丘林要玩点“特别的”的请求。

而库丘林现在明显有更感兴趣的事情。

他正手握着自己的柱体用前端摩擦着卫宫被渗出的腺液变得黏糊糊的阴茎顶端。每当“不小心”碰到塞在马眼里物体露在外面的部分变回引起身下卫宫的呻吟和不住的扭动。

“快停下…… 嗯啊，不行了，要疯了，快停下！停……唔！”

塞在屁股里的震动棒不断刺激着前列腺让快感的神经上飞速传递着，但这只是他已经习惯的部分。

在考虑到明天两人都有休假答应了库丘林的请求之后，他被蒙上眼睛双手也被特别编织了花纹的麻绳捆在了床头的柱子上。这些都是他们曾经做过的，即使被蒙住双眼他也能辨认出这是那条库丘林最喜欢用在他身上的红色麻绳。这条绳子曾在很多的夜晚束缚着他的行动在他身上印下情色的花纹。

两人对对方的身体都熟悉到不需要双眼也能顺着对方的节奏开始爱抚。从深入的亲吻开始，库丘林的唇掠过他的脖颈，在锁骨上轻咬留下不深不浅的牙印。在嘴唇到达胸口时卫宫便挺起了胸接受爱抚，而当库丘林的双手来到卫宫的胯下时他的阴茎即使未曾被触碰却已经在身体被抚摸的刺激下完全勃起了。

库丘林用拇指抹开那滴在马眼上颤巍巍的露珠用唇轻轻扫过卫宫敏感的边缘引发那具褐色躯体的轻颤。不用库丘林开口他便张开了双腿方便库丘林扩张他的穴口。涂抹了润滑剂的手指从一开始就能挤进两根，在他的动作下更加的软化甚至开始吸吮在里面活动的手指。

对卫宫敏感点的刺激也顺理成章的开始，勾起的手指在腺体对应的位置来回按压让卫宫脚趾因为快感蜷起，口中也发出抑制不住的呻吟和喘息。库丘林的另一只手也没有闲着，他四指握住卫宫的柱体，拇指则在龟头最敏感的前端来回打转让卫宫在腰舒服得不断上挺的同时因为内里的刺激马上软下来。

没坚持多久卫宫就在库丘林的手中射了出来，后穴也因高潮而绞紧了里面的三根手指。

平时库丘林会在他在快感尚未消退头脑空白的那个瞬间插入然后将他推向更激烈的高峰。

但这次卫宫只来得及听见库丘林说了一句来玩点新的东西，后穴就被比体温略低的假阳具填满。库丘林握着那根布满大小不同颗粒的东西在卫宫体内缓慢进出，动作虽然慢但柱体上大小不一的凸起反复碾过腺体的感觉不输于之前库丘林的按压。

“喂，卫宫你知道自己有多色情吗？” 他刚刚回过神就听到库丘林在自己耳边说，他的发尾在他脖子上扫过，“对着这种震动棒也像发情一样腰都摇起来了。”

库丘林可以看见卫宫的连“刷”得变红，然后停下了腰上的动作。然而在库丘林加快速度和力度狠狠抽插了几下之后又迎合着他的节奏摆动了起来。被库丘林多次调教后不再掩藏的喘息也合着水声传进库丘林的耳朵。

然而这不能阻挡卫宫一如既往的嘲讽。

“嗯……你已经，不行到要用这种东西来做了吗？因为做太多硬不起来了吗小狗狗？”

“哈哈，这个就不用你担心了。”库丘林咬了口卫宫的嘴唇，梆硬的阴茎在卫宫已经被润滑剂濡湿的会阴一顶让他呼吸一顿。

不应期才刚刚过去卫宫就马上重新勃起了。

库丘林在用假阳具在卫宫身体里转动几下逼得他一阵急促的喘息以后放开了那根东西转而握住了卫宫又硬起来的柱体。对前列腺的刺激让腺液不断分泌润湿了整根阴茎，而他似乎还嫌不够的样子又往上涂抹了不少被他用体温捂热的润滑剂。

“要来了哦。”

库丘林奇怪的举动让卫宫不知道他在打什么主意只好把注意力都集中到被他关照的胯下。

在黑暗之中卫宫只能感受到一根细长的东西贴上了他的阴茎上下滑动着。他开始以为那是另一根绳子，在和库丘林一起看关于捆绑的教程时他也看到过绑住下身的手法。但他马上意识到这种韧性并不是绳子能够拥有的而更像是有弹性的橡胶制品。

他有些不好的预感。

“这是什么东西？”他不安的扭动着，失去了视力和双手的的自由后留给他的行动预定并不大。

“猜猜看？”库丘林开始用那根细长的东西拨弄他的马眼，那种不安的预感更加强烈了。

“可能会有点痛”库丘林跪在卫宫分开的双腿上限制了他的行动，“忍住不要乱动。”

那根被涂满了润滑剂的细长物体旋转着侵入了他的尿道。挤进不到一公分就让他发出了悲鸣。

卫宫知道了那东西的真面目，那是一根尿道按摩棒。他知道有些人会有在自慰的时候用东西插入尿道来增强快感的做法，但他从来没有尝试过这种东西。即使库丘林选择的已经是最温和的那种，初次被外物侵入的尿道还是因为不适感向大脑传输了疼痛的信号。

“等等，停下！不要再往里面……呜啊！”

即使他赶紧向库丘林发出了抗议，那根东西还是被很执着的整根没入了他的阴茎。即使库丘林用足了润滑剂而且尽量放慢了动作，外物侵入的疼痛和异物感也让他的阴茎几乎要软下去。另一个没有让他马上软下去的原因则是库丘林在那根按摩棒插入以后用嘴包住了整个龟头，粗糙的舌面扫过顶端摩擦着边缘然后用舌尖刺激着沟壑。快感和痛苦开始混合让他的头脑陷入了浑沌。

库丘林嘴里的动作难免会带动按摩棒略微的移动，这也让他注意到这根按摩棒比其他部位稍粗的前端正好停留在了前列腺的位置上。只是一点轻微的摩擦也有静电火花一般的快感从身下传来。

“这样真的很难受，快、快点拔出去！”卫宫开始对这种异样的快感不安，情急之下他甚至开始吐出平时在被逼到极限前绝不会说出的邀约之词“把这些东西都拿出去，我想要你的进来！”

“这样啊……”库丘林似乎听从了他的意见把按摩棒抽出了一点，还没等卫宫松口气又旋转着插了回去。

“咕啊啊啊啊！”这次更加明显的奇异快感闪着火花顺着神经爬上了头顶，卫宫的腰猛地弹起又落下。

“不是很舒服吗。”库丘林抹去了卫宫铃口溢出的透明粘液。他对卫宫的身体再熟悉不过，到底是痛苦还是快乐他自然分得清楚。

“不要，真的很痛，快住手！”

卫宫想要往后退坐起来，不曾想这样的动作却正好挤压到了在后穴里几乎要被他遗忘的假阳具。埋在体内的假阳具的移动摁压到了前列腺，而在尿道内的按摩棒则从另一个方向刺激了前列腺。敏感的腺体被同时从两个方向刺激是从来没有过的。

这过于强烈的刺激让卫宫只来得及发出一声悲鸣腰上再用不上力。

他像上岸的鱼一样用力呼吸，大脑因为这种新奇的刺激完全空白着。遮挡视线的眼罩在此时被库丘林解了下来随手扔到一边。用力眨眼几次适应了光线以后出现在他眼前的是库丘林那被欲望填满红的发亮的双眼。

“才刚刚开始呢。”他听到那双眼睛的主人说了，用仿佛来自地狱的甜蜜的嗓音。

库丘林的手伸向了还未来得及合拢的他的腿间打开了假阳具的开关


	2. 枪弓尿道play+射精控（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续情趣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是纯肉  
> cp为枪弓  
> 有sm倾向  
> 尿道play  
> 射精控制  
> 道具使用等

“嗯！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

卫宫的腰弹起又在重力的牵引下落回床垫上。

“唔唔……唔！不行……嘎啊……快关,嗯啊！快关掉！”

震动棒在他的体内嗡嗡作响，刺激着脆弱而敏感的前列腺。放松会感到更明显的震颤而收紧肠道则会让那根东西更贴近被刺激到极限的腺体。肠液与润滑剂混合成的液体在他不自觉的收缩中发出震动声都遮盖不了的粘稠水声。听到这种声音僵硬起来的身体带来的是更猛烈的收缩，也就是说让声音变得更明显。体内的假阳具也被这种收缩吞吐着，那东西上面的凸起因此来回按压着柔软的肠壁。

但他很快就没有了在意水声的余裕，从尿道口进入的按摩棒在后穴传来的震动下也不断从内部挤压着腺体。比起后穴的刺激更要命的是这面，陌生的快感让他每一秒都感觉快要射精却因为插在里面的按摩棒无法高潮。

“库、库丘林，快点……哈啊……把那个东西拔出来！”

失去了眼罩的束缚卫宫用杀人的目光盯着库丘林，不幸的是在这种双手依旧被束缚下身前后的洞里都插着道具连话语中都夹杂着喘息的状况下他眼神的杀伤力还不及其中传达的诱惑。

“为什么？明明看上去舒服到不行的样子。” 库丘林伸手捏了一把被冷落的乳头成功获得卫宫的一身急促的喘息，“等着吧，有趣的事情现在才开始。”

卫宫很快就领教到了库丘林所说的东西，那根做的过于真实的假阳具所模仿的不只是外形，甚至模仿了实物应有的功能。在工作下已经变得热起来了的假阴茎在卫宫的后穴里喷吐出粘稠的液体，像是真的精液一样有着比肠壁略低的温度刺激得肠道又是一阵收缩缠紧了那根作乱的棒子。

不可忤逆的本能反应将他推向了高潮的边缘。容纳不下的粘液顺着穴口流出在腿间的床单上打湿了一片。也许是因为厂家的恶趣味，灌注进卫宫身体的液体是浓稠的乳白色散发着鲜奶油的香气。

他被逼到极限的精神只来得及让床单被弄脏了这件事在脑海里停留一两秒钟，还不及细想就被拉回了似乎永无止境的性快感中。顺着脊柱爬上大脑的快感仿佛带着静电击打着沿途的神经，脑子简直是要被浸没在源源不断产出的多巴胺里。从前端产生的痛觉几乎要被忽略不计，或是那也变成了快感的源泉之一。痛苦与快乐不再有分隔，像是化入水中的糖块一样相互混合最终变成甜腻的糖浆。

卫宫感到自己就将在这糖浆中溺毙的时候身体终于达到了上限。在那根假阳具又一次在他体内射出粘液之时蓄积在卫宫体内的快感像是溃坝的河水一样将他的意识淹没。已经习惯了用屁股高潮被操到射精的身体却被阻止了快感的出口，他久违的迎来了猛烈的干性高潮。头脑一次又一次的被快感冲刷着，那浪潮仿佛是要将他的意识排散化为沙砾一样猛烈地冲击着。

他几乎在高潮中失去了意识却又被身体上的刺激拉回了现实。震动棒做的再真实也不会像实物一样再交货以后软下去为他赢得宝贵的休息时间。那伴随着嗡嗡声的刺激仿佛永无止境。

再高潮过一次以后快感却马上重新开始累积，与此同时回归的还有前端不容忽视的痛感。毕竟那里还是初次被玩弄疼痛不可避免。而在强烈的射精感下却无法真的宣泄出来，涨得发痛的阴茎又给卫宫施加了新的痛苦。

“唔，好痛，快点拔出来……哈啊！”

他扭动着试图挣扎但只让假阳具在他已经被各种液体完全濡湿的甬道里更改变位置向他的神经施加着更多的压力。

这样的卫宫让库丘林几乎没法再忍下去，他想脱掉他的裤子就这样把顶进卫宫的身体。他知道那是什么感觉，无论是吸紧他下身的后穴，还是放松后十分柔软并且在染上一层薄汗后仿佛要把手指吸进去的胸肌，或是在高潮前不自觉夹紧他腰的结实的大腿。但是难得今天能看到这样的卫宫他决定还是再等一等。

他把自己的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，单手将两人的性器圈在一起上下撸动了几下。被手抚慰的缓解了一点胀痛，并且因为尿道按摩棒还梗在里面，这样简单被手握住也带来了莫大的刺激让他险些呻吟出声。但这种抚慰没有持续多久库丘林有对他开始了新的折磨。

库丘林松开了两人被握在一起的性器转而只握住自己的用前端的龟头在卫宫的下身滑动着。从被塞入按摩棒此时有些微红肿的尿道口到柱体根部再到被精索吊起的饱满的卵蛋一直到穴口附近的会阴。他就这样挑逗着卫宫的敏感区却不插入他已经敏感到极点的后穴。如果卫宫现在还清醒到可以去担忧的话，他一定会对接下来的情事感到恐惧吧。现在他的身体正前所未有的敏感，被刺激挑起却又被抑制的情欲在他身体里游走等待着出口。

“快停下…… 嗯啊，不行了，要疯了，快停下！停……唔！”

库丘林挺腰在他会阴处顶了一下，只是被插入的错觉已经让他险些失口叫出声。他的精神已经在极其危险的边缘而身体却还在追寻更强的，能给蓄积着的快感带来出口的快感。卫宫不由自主的微微挺腰让库丘林能更多次的触碰到插在尿道中按摩棒的末端。

“哈啊……这个样子就算是老子也忍不下去了。“

那根同时带来痛苦与极乐的人造物终于被拿出了卫宫的身体。不过在拔出的过程中库丘林没有关掉那玩意儿的开关，只是这样震动着抽出来也让他不住的颤抖着。在假阳具被整个抽出的时候又在卫宫的腿间射出了一股白色的液体顺着他性器的形状向下滑落。

库丘林刮了一点那奶油香味的液体然后吮咂着自己的手指，“甜的。”

卫宫的脸红成一片，也不知是因为情欲还是看着库丘林动作的羞耻感。不等他发起语言的攻势嘴就被库丘林堵住了，舌头相互交缠着掠夺着对方的体液。他也顾不得库丘林刚刚尝过从自己下身刮下的混合液体只是随着欲望与库丘林亲吻。脑子里只模模糊糊的想着确实是甜的，但是混进了前液的淡淡腥味。

当两人嘴唇分开的时候库丘林胯下的肉棒已经抵在了卫宫的穴口。经过了漫长的折磨过后，即使那根假阳具已经被拿出穴口一时半会儿却还无法合上，只是随着呼吸翕张着。从外面就能看到深粉色的肠壁和伴随着动作被挤出的浑浊粘液。

不知为何库丘林又不急着挺进，先把手指塞进去鼓捣了一圈。抽出的手指上包裹了一层从后穴里带出来的粘液，在灯光的照射下反射着微光。

“连后面都自己湿起来了啊，卫宫。“

“明明是你这家伙涂进去的润滑剂和……和那东西里的……“卫宫满脸通红得抗议着。

“是吗?老子可不记得有抹那么多啊？就算加上玩具里的也没有这么多吧？床单都湿掉了哦。”

“什……什么……”卫宫来不及进行新的反驳，身下的触感就告诉了他库丘林所说的确是事实，那一片床单都被液体所浸湿。润滑剂只有一开始用过一些，假阳具里能容纳的液体也算不上多，如此说来这其中一大部分都是从他身体里流出的液体。不管是前列腺液还是肠液，湿成这样都让卫宫羞耻得恨不能把库丘林一脚踹下床去。

“只是个玩具却把你变得这么舒服啊，”库丘林俯下身凑在卫宫的耳边说道，“看来老子要努力了。”

“呜啊！”

没有给卫宫一点反应的时间，只一下库丘林就撞进了甬道的最深处。那根假阳具的尺寸本就不小，库丘林的却还要再大上几分。稍微合上一点的入口此时又被撑开，里面的肠壁都因这突然的一下裹紧了库丘林的性器。

卫宫用力地吸着气试图放松，绕是对库丘林的这根有充分的经验，每次被进入时还是会不由自主得紧张起来。虽说本身白种人的尺寸就比亚洲人要略大一些，卫宫对自己的尺寸也非常满意，但在头一回看到库丘林胯下完全勃起的样子的时候他还是差点转身就跑。曾经库丘林还把他按在镜子前做过几次，看着那东西整个没入自己身体的时候卫宫简直要惊叹人体的柔韧性。

库丘林也不急，只是抱着卫宫浅浅的抽动着等他习惯，同时趁这个空隙解开了连在床头柜上的绳结只保留了将他双手束缚在一起的部分。卫宫的呼吸渐渐的平缓了下来，肠道也不再死死绞住侵入的性器。

他摸了一把卫宫的头发作为开始的信号，性器整根抽出再没入卫宫的身体。

好不容易冷静了一点的肉体又被唤醒，虽然没有特别去关照，但每次抽插都会碾过仅隔着一层肠壁的前列腺。腰肢被迫抬起，连将大腿合上一点的力气都无法聚起只能大张着双腿承受着库丘林的冲击。尿道中的按摩棒还在原地，随着库丘林的动作从内部刺激着腺体。

与机械震动着的假阳具不同，活生生肉体的冲击带来了更大的快感。几乎是每次插入时压过腺体都像是要把他推向高峰，而每次抽离时冠状沟刮过肠壁的刺激又像是要把灵魂都从肉体里剥离出去。射精感折磨着他的精神，身体已经到了边缘却无法释放的感觉已经变成了折磨。

“嗯哈……啊……！“卫宫的意识都要被强烈的快感冲散，但他还知道这种不正常的快感的来源便是插在尿道中的按摩棒，”拔……哈啊，拔出来！“

库丘林当然听懂了卫宫带着哭腔的请求，但却故意曲解了他的意思，“拔出来？是说老子的东西吗？是觉得那根玩具太舒服了不想要老子了吗？”

卫宫正被身下的快感鞭挞得话都说不清楚，想要反驳，话还没开口便被撞碎成呻吟的片段。

“这可不行啊，老子可比那东西好多了。”库丘林猛地加快了抽插的频率，更是让卫宫一时除了抓紧床单反弓起身体再无其他行动的可能。

“唔……嗯啊……啊……！慢、慢点……咕唔。”

生理性的泪水让卫宫的视野模糊成了一片，勉强聚焦起来也只能看见库丘林汗湿了粘在身体上的长发和他不论何时都如此引人注目的鲜红色眼睛。

他挣扎着想要自己将那根折磨着自己的细长物体拔出来，被绑在一起的双手却过于不灵活。在库丘林的冲撞下无法准确地摸到露在铃口外的按摩棒末端，只是一次又一次的擦过，让震颤传递到体内带了一阵阵的颤栗。他还在徒劳的尝试着，双手却被库丘林抓住了。

“知道了，想要拔出来对吧？这样乱动很容易伤到的。”

卫宫吃力得点着头，期盼库丘林早些将自己从快感的地狱里解放出来。

“稍微再等一会儿吧，我也快要高潮了，那个时候，呼，就给你拿出来。”

卫宫当然不满意这个结果但也没有别的办法。虽然两人中是他看上去比较健壮，但库丘林就是莫名其妙的力气大的不得了，手被他抓住了就难以挣脱。

库丘林再一次加快了抽插的频率，卫宫的穴口溢出的润滑剂以及肠液都被打成了白沫，肉体相撞的声音也掩盖不住抽插的水声。卫宫只觉得眼前的一切都好似在旋转，而自己正在被漩涡拉向深渊的最底层。

他似乎听见了库丘林在耳边倾吐着爱语却不知到底是真实还是自己习惯产生的幻觉，心里好像有个声音在嘲讽这个不管过了多久都还是老把爱啊爱的挂嘴边的蓝毛，嘴巴却模模糊糊的回应着他的话语。

身体的每一块肌肉都在呼唤着高潮，在快感之下意识几乎要被掀飞只剩一根蛛丝保持着连接。

“快，快要……呜啊，要死了，嗯…………！不行了……库丘林！“他呼喊着爱人的名字。

“我也是啊，马上就灌满你。“

几十次抽插以后卫宫的肠道再次绞紧，过多的快感使他又一次迎来了前列腺高潮，库丘林也被他痉挛的肠道逼到了极限。他没有忘记之前的承诺，在高潮的同时一口气将那根尿道按摩棒拔了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！“

射精的快感很大一部分就来源于精液擦过内壁的感觉，猛得被抽出的按摩棒带来了远在那之上的快感。卫宫只感到被快感淹没的意识一片空白，他甚至没来得及注意到自己尖叫出了声。那感觉只有一瞬间，却让他感到像是被电流通过一样。后穴的快感和前端的快感混杂起来让将他的意识淹没，明明睁着眼睛却无法看到任何东西，大脑像是被快感灼伤一样无法给出任何反应。前所未有的感觉被铭刻在脑海里，无法被消除。

精液跟在按摩棒后面射出，蓄积的精液甚至飞溅到了两人的下巴上。而腺液在阴茎慢慢软下去以后也还在滴滴答答地流着。已经被小心对待用组足了润滑的马眼还是略微有些红肿，更不要说被巨物抽插过的后穴。库丘林的东西虽然已经退出去，但想要合拢还要过上好一会儿。

卫宫彻底摊在了床上，过了好一阵子才终于恢复了意识。他看了趴在自己边上看着自己的库丘林一眼，想要翻身起床但腰还软着只是翻了个面。

“把绳子解开！“嗓子因为呻吟和最后的尖叫沙哑着，当然在库丘林看来这实在是性感到了极点。

他做起来给卫宫解开了绳子，手腕上早已留下了几天内都无法完全消失的痕迹。他忍不住在那些青红的痕迹上舔舐了一会儿才把卫宫扶了起来被他抱着坐靠在他身上。

库丘林伸手在床头倒了杯水给怀里的人，因为喘息叫喊和别的原因失水过多的卫宫一口气就将水都喝了下去然后让库丘林又给倒了一杯。因为喝得太急，有水从嘴角滑落顺着颈子一路落到胸肌上，被库丘林借着擦拭的动作顺手揉了两把。

“呐，卫宫，再来一发吧？“库丘林凑在卫宫耳边轻声说道。

幸亏水都已经喝完了避免了呛到的悲剧，卫宫回头狠狠地盯着库丘林笑眯眯的脸。没给他转身或者给他一肘子的机会，库丘林将他压回了柔软的床褥中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始为阿茶的肾感到担忧


End file.
